Patent Literature 1 discloses a drying device that dries a paste coated on a core material of an electrode plate in the process of manufacturing a battery electrode plate of a secondary battery. In the drying device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, dry air is blown toward the battery electrode plate from a nozzle chamber while the battery electrode plate is being wound around a drum. Further, the nozzle chamber includes rows of slit nozzles which can independently control the temperature, wind velocity, and wind direction of hot air.